We Are One
by Missy12
Summary: *complete* songfic...how they got together and fell in love!


A/n My first songfic! Please be kind when you review and if you read it plz review -_~ .and if you couldn't tell I didn't use the whole song!! I haven't edited it so don't flame me for the mistakes!  
  
Disclaimer- No I don't own 'em! Or the song "we are one" by bwestlife/b  
  
I Two very different people, Too scared to get along /I  
  
Rory.That was the name that had tormented me for so long. We were different very different. I was the rich, carefree playboy of Chilton. She was the new kid, the innocent, Mary of Chilton. The teasing and bantering had started out as a game. But then one day it all changed.I looked into her deep, blue eyes, and realized I had fallen. Fallen for her hard. I was in.love. And it scared me. Oh how it had scared me. I was afraid of rejection of her never having any feeling for me other then hatred.I Tristan Dugrey the beloved playboy had fallen in love and was afraid. As stupid as it sounded to me I had. I blamed her for changing me but one look into her sapphire eyes and I realized it was her fault.Her fault for making me a better man.  
  
ITill two hearts beat together  
  
Underneath one sunI  
  
We become friends soon. After I stopped being such a jerk. It always pained me to think that this was all fate had in store for her and me. Fate? If anyone would have told me I would be talking about being in love and believing fate earlier I would've sent them to the asylum. It was one day underneath the sun. Sitting in the Gazebo enjoying each other's company and just being carefree. It was when she turned to me with her intense blue eyes and said my name that I realized I was meant to love only her never anyone else. "Tristan, she had whispered. No one else could say my name the way she could. The word coming out from her soft, rose-colored lips. "Hhhmm." Was all I managed to say, not trusting myself to saying anything more. "Look at the sky" she whispered as her eyes smiled as she turned to point to the sky. The sky was enchanting. A mixture of reds, oranges, and yellow, with a soft pink and purple like glow. But I was too dazzled by the beauty sitting next to me to notice "Yes the view's wonderful." Was all I murmured.  
  
IOne very special moment  
  
Can turn a destiny /I  
  
I still remember that night like it was yesterday. She had come to me for comfort. She had just fought with her mother and she had sought out comfort in my arms. The next day Rory and her mother had made up and she had come to tell me the great news. I took the opportunity of her happiness to tell her about all that I had stored in my heart for years. Once I had said everything she looked up at me with those eyes. Her eyes.damn those eyes and the power they yielded against me. She stared at me her face unreadable for the first time. But her eyes said it all. I took a chance I leaned in and enclosed her mouth with mine. She hesitated at first but then after a few seconds she kissed back.the seconds the kiss lasted seemed to me like an eternity.  
  
IAnd what some would say  
  
Could never change  
  
Has changed for you and me/I  
  
Everyone told me that our relationship would stay the same. That we would be friends forever. Hell, even I had convinced myself that but one look at her and my heart was always yearning for more. But with that one kissed that was filled with passion, lust, love, and buried emotions of the past few years.everything had changed. For her and me.for us.  
  
I'Cause its all in the way you  
  
look through your eyes /I  
  
It was our senior year at Yale, We decided to go to Stars Hollow for Christmas break. It was in the gazebo that I stood on one knee and asked her to be my Mary forever. Afraid of Rejection I glanced down but when I glanced back up into her eyes I saw a twinkle in them I had never seen before. Tiny droplets of joys flowed down her rosy-cheeks as she shouted yes with such joy and then held me in a tight loving embrace.  
  
IAnd when all is said and done  
  
All of the fear and all of the lies are  
  
not hard to overcome /I  
  
Like all couples we had our share of fights and obstacles but we did always overcome them together. All the fear that enveloped us when we fought would vanish as we made up.all the lies would disappear when we would hug each other after making up.  
  
IIt's all in the way you look at it  
  
That makes you strong  
  
We were two (we were two)  
  
Now we are one   
  
Her mother insisted the wedding be during winter she had said that all great things happened when it snowed. And she said this being the greatest thing ever it had to be held during winter. I remember feeling as though my heart would jump out of my chest when she came down the aisle in her dress that made her look perfect. No that was impossible she was always perfect. I remember the way her lips tasted on mine right after we both said, "I do". It was then when we turned from two to one. She was mine and I was hers.together forever as one.Me and my Mary. 


End file.
